Filling in the Gaping Holes
by lanna710
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to the boys in D tent after the Warden and Mr. Sir were put in jail? Yeah, me too. So one random day I decided that since Louis Sachar didn’t write another book. I would. not a whole book.just a short story. so here it i
1. Default Chapter

Filling in the Holes

Do you ever wonder what happened to the boys in D tent after the Warden and Mr. Sir were put in jail? Yeah, I do too. So one random day (well, all my days are random, but this one was even more so) I decided that since Louis Sachar didn't write another book about it, I was going to. Not a book...just a little story. This story is dedicated to a few very devoted fans that I'm even going to include in the story. That would be Sarah Beth and Hannah. I'm also a dedicated fan...but I don't really want to dedicate a book to myself. (I have a **real** one dedicated to me! I'm not kidding!!) Anywho! On with the story.

(GUIDE TO PEOPLE IN THE STORY AND WHO THAY ARE IN REAL LIFE)

Me (Lauren) --- Katie Sanders "Mustang" Age: 18

Hannah --- Hannah Louis "Kat" Age: 19

Sarah-Beth --- Mandy James "Rain" Age: 19

Chapter 1

Intro

_Chhhhhhhhh...pop! _

"What was THAT?" Hannah wondered out loud.

Katie barely looked up from her Cherokee: How they survive book. "Oh the freaking bus probably quit...just perfect. That's what always happens to people being sent of to some detention camp...or so I've heard..."

Sure enough the bus was quickly slowing down and then suddenly came to a screeching halt, throwing Mandy, Hannah, Katie, and her book, into the isle of the dirty bus.

"Sorry 'bout that..." The, as Mandy had started calling him behind his back, rotten-smelly-too-fat-for-his-own-good-not-that-anyone-really-cared bus driver sarcastically threw at them .

"Right..." Katie spat out a little too disrespectfully. Hannah elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'll be right back...gotta go and see if I can get the bus back on the road..." He said as he stumbled out of the door as gracefully as a one-legged squirrel. (But truthfully, the squirrel could probably have done better...)

The girls picked themselves up off the floor and sat back into their seats. Mandy sighed. "So...I wonder what there is to eat at this...this...camp place."

"Probably nothing good...that's why I brought THESE!" Katie pulled three Milky Way bars from her backpack and hand one to each of the other girls. "I have about 10 more in my bag...if we eat one a day..."

"Ha! And how long do you think these will last, Blondie? Hannah teased.

Katie sighed. "Well...then... I could just eat all of them...by myself..." She smiled.

Mr. rotten-smelly-redneck-too-fat-for-his-own-good-not-that-anyone-really-cared waddled back into the bus. "Well...girls. Lucky for ya'll," Katie rolled her eyes. "We ain't too far from the camp...so we're just gonna walk from here. Pick up ya'll bags and move out!"

Katie held out her hand for Hannah to pull her up out of her seat. Which of-course, she did. "Well..." Mandy looked at the other girls. "Here goes nothing!" With that, the three half fell, half jumped, out of the bus into the hot desert air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Walk

The walk was worse than any of the girls could have imagined. The sun beat down on them without any mercy, and Mr. rotten-smelly-redneck-too-fat-for-his-own-good-not-that-anyone-really-cared walked in front of them so they had to eat his dirt. Literally. He kicked up so much dirt you would of thought there was a stampede of wild horses. Finally, the girls caught sight of something looming in the distance. At first, they couldn't decide if it was a mirage or if it was real. At least, until they saw some people start crowding around each other and start yelling at them.

**The boys' perspective**

One boiling hot day someone from C tent starts yelling that there were four people coming towards us. Mr. Man came out from his "house" to look at what had caused all the commotion. As the little procession came closer would could tell that it was three girls and a guy who must have been the bus driver. The first girl was about 5' 9" and had brown-blonde hair. She also looked mad. Or at least annoyed. She was wearing short kaki shorts and a navy and purple shirt that said "Ya Think?" (I've always wanted one! ï) The next girl was only about 5' 5" with thick, short, and dark, hair. She was wearing kaki Capri's and a weird gray shirt with a sort-of gang symbol on it. She too looked annoyed, but she didn't look like she was ready to throw something like the first girl. The last girl was 5' 7" and she had short brown hair that came down to about her chin. The thing that caught most of our attention about her were her eyes. She had gray-blue eyes that seemed like they could see right thought you. But at the same time make you want to look back. I'm not even going the describe the bus driver.

**Back to the Girls**

There had to be about 30 guys just staring. At them. To Katie it was exceedingly annoying and made her just want to go up to one of the guys and say "WHAT? Can't you look at something ELSE?" Then all the heads turned and looked at an incredibly skinny and tall man who was standing up on a deck like thing. He started walking down the steps toward them with his eyes glued on the bus driver.

"Is this some kind-of mix up? I was suppose to be getting three new BOYS to this camp today. NOT girls! Take them back with you. They can't stay here."

Mr. rotten-smelly-too-fat-for-his-own-good-not-that-anyone-really-cared just returned his glare and then turned and ran as fast as someone who weights over 200 lbs can.

"COME BACK HERE. YOU...you..." He looked at the girls. "Well, I guess you're stuck here until the next bus come then." He stomped up the wooden steps to his old wooden shack, and then reappeared with three bright orange jump-suits, which he threw to the girls.

"Mr. Pendanski, will you please take these girls to the empty tent...ummm...tent E, I believe. It's to be where they will stay until a bus comes."

The girls turned and for the first time noticed another man who was equally skinny, but much shorter. The top of his head was shaved so close it was almost bald, and his nose was badly sunburned.

"Sure thing Mr. Man."

The girls started snickering until Pendanski turned around and glared at them.

"I'm Mr. Pendanski, but you can call me Mom if you want. If it helps you feel better. I just want you girls to know, you might have done some bad things, otherwise, you wouldn't be here, but everyone makes mistakes."

Katie caught Mandy's eyes and both had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Hannah just rolled her eyes.

Soon they came to a gray-green army looking tent that had a giant sewed on letter "e".

"Well, girls, this is where you'll be staying, at least for a while." He pulled the tent flap open for them. "Make yourselves at home." With these final words he left the girls standing outside the sad excuse for an army tent completely speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The First Day

Long before the sunlight would have peaked thought the tent crack, the girls were woken up by a loud horn blowing. Katie was the first to open her eyes, because she was an early riser. Hannah peeked her eyes open then shut them. Mandy didn't even open her eyes. At least until three boy stormed into the tent and started yelling at them to get up. Hannah and Mandy jumped up with the most surprised look on their faces. Katie was the first to react. "We can wake up on our own, thank you." "Right." One of the boys commented. "My name's Squid." He pointed to the boy next to him with blonde cork screw hair. "This is Zigzag," Then he pointed to the last boy, who blurted his name out before Squid could. "Twitch. Who are ya'll?" Katie didn't look impressed. In fact the more the boys looked at her, the more they almost were scared of her. "If it will make you leave quicker...I'm Katie. This is Hannah and Mandy. Okay? Okay. Now, let us wash up before breakfast." She pushed the boys out of the tent.

Hannah sat up. "That was...odd. I wonder where the other girls are. Or if there are any. Wouldn't THAT be weird? Us being the only girls in this whole place! Well, let just go eat breakfast for now. After that shock I can't go back to sleep even if I tried."

Mandy pulled her hair up into a red bandana and sighed. "I hope breakfast is alright..."

The girls walked down to the so called "kitchen" and got in what looked like a line for breakfast. As they got up to where the cooks were throwing things on the plates, the girls began to realize what "breakfast" was. It consisted of a little carton of orange juice, some u.m.f. (unidentified moving food) that looked like mush, and burned piece of toast, and a scoop of beans. The beans also moved with a mind of it's own, making the girls wonder if the beans really DID have a mind of their own.

The girls were going to sit down at the isolated table when the boys they had met earlier called over to them.

"Hey! Why don't you come over here and eat?"

Katie flashed them a evil grin.

"But then I'd have to kill you!" The boys just grinned nervously. Uncertain if she meant it or not.

"Aw, come on, Katie. What have you got to lose?" Hannah avoided Katie's glare. "I wouldn't trust anyone here."

By the time Katie had made her last comment three guys had come up behind her and sat their breakfast trays down beside her. Much to Hannah and Mandy's surprise all Katie did was look down at her food. The boys looked nervous so Hannah tried to make conversation.

"So how did ya'll get in here?"

Twitch brightened. "I hotwired...oh about 15 cars."

Zigzag almost broke a smile. "I robbed a jewelry store and store about 25 grand with of diamonds. It really wasn't that great. When I broke through the window I got this." He pulled up his sleeve to show a scar about 3 inches long, but not very wide.

Magnet laughed. "Hey," Zigzag said, "at least that's better than why you're here. Ya know what he did to get here?" Hannah and Mandy shook their heads, while Katie just rolled her eyes. "he stole a puppy and put it in his pocket, but the police found our 'cus the dumb thing started barking!" With that Twitch and Zigzag started laughing their heads off, while Hannah and Mandy tried to join in. With that the school like bell over head gave off a round of ear-ringing rings that sent everyone scatting towards the tool shed.

"So what did ya'll do?" Twitch asked. Without looking behind her shoulder as she walked, Katie said, "Tell ya later, k?"

Hannah, Mandy, and Katie (in their orange suits of-course) headed toward the shed with the rest of the boys to begin their first day of work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first hole

The girls were told that they were to start digging with the D tent boys, because Mr. Man didn't think there was any harm in letting the girls do some work before their bus came back. After all...they had done something to get sent to the camp in the first place, even if it had turned out to be a mistake.

As they started walking out to the holes it was hard enough for the girls just to carry their shovels. Mandy couldn't figure out the easiest way to hold it, Hannah couldn't avoid the splinters in her shovel, and Katie ended up just dragging hers in the dust and dirt. When they finally got to the holes, there were several arguments as to who was to dig where between the boys. In the end, however, Magnet dug by Mandy, Zigzag by Hannah, and Twitch dug by Katie. As the sun rose and the heat beat down the girls were wearing out quicker than the boys thought. Mandy's hands had already started bleeding by the time Mr. Pendanski came around for the first water break, and Magnet had to help her out of her hole. Hannah and Katie weren't much better, but Katie wouldn't let Twitch help her. By the time half the boys had finished, the girls had only managed to dig about three feet each. More time passed and now the girls were at four feet, but there was practically no one around. There were only three boys left.

"Hey, Katie?" Hannah barely managed to gasp. "How...is...your...hole?"

Katie stopped and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "I don't...know." She stopped again and measured her hole with her shovel. "About half...a foot left."

Finally when the last chunk of dirt had been thrown out, the girls climbed out of their holes by jumping and grabbing the side of the hole. It was easier for Katie and Mandy so after they climbed out they went over to Hannah's hole and pulled her out. They fell out in a pile and landed in a dirt pile tired and dirty, but happy that they had completed their first hole.

Standing up the three girls noticed the boys standing over by another hole, watching them with lop-sided grins.

"Ready to go back to camp?" Twitch asked, although he knew the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Candy Bars

As the six teens trudged back to camp, they didn't realize it at the time, but they were becoming fast friends. Even Katie was lightning up.

"Hotwiring." She blurted out. The others turned and looked at her. "Mostly cars, but some motorcycles too."

Twitched grinned. Even if the others didn't know what Katie was saying, he knew. That's how she had gotten here. The same way he did.

When they got back to camp they parted ways to go clean up before dinner. Unless they had missed dinner. Which was very likely. It was, according to Mandy's watch, ten till seven.

After the girls had changed into their other "clean" orange jump-suits they stayed in their tents for a while. Katie started reading, while Mandy and Hannah talked about anything random they could think of.

"Knock knock!" Twitch near hollered outside the tent door.

Mandy went to the tent door. Poking her head out she said in a mocking way, "Yeah? Well, we don't want any!" Twitch pretended to be hurt. "Aww. Well, I was bringing you a little something Magnet umm...coxed from the kitchen! It's only three cartons of orange juice, but its better than nothing."

Katie came over to the door. "Well, I have some candy bars in my bag...but we did need something to drink." Twitch's eyes got big. "CANDY BAR? Gosh! I can't remember the last time I had one!" Katie caught the hint and gave in. "Oh fine." Pretending to be annoyed. "I GUESS I can spare you half of one." She threw it to him after she unwrapped it. Twitch took one tiny bite. "I guess I should probably savor it huh? How many more do ya got?"

Mandy looked over at Katie. "Umm...three. (she had her fingers crossed behind her back) And we're saving them for a special time."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I better get going. The guys are going to wonder what happened to me." Twitch said over his shoulder as he left. "Thanks!"

Hannah walked over to where Katie was sitting on her bed pretending to read her book. "Ohhh...Mandy! I think we got one down two to go!" Hannah ducked just before Katie tackled her, Katie blushing all the while. "Ya'll know it can't be like that!" Katie was annoyed now. "We ARE only staying here a week at the most! That'd be...crazy..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Couples

The next day the boys didn't go in to try and wake the girls, so naturally the girls were late to breakfast. So breakfast became break-super-fast. They didn't even have time to sit down with the boys before the bell drilled out it's sad greeting. They grabbed their toast and headed out the door.

As they were walking Twitch came up behind Katie. "Guess what?" Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh no. What?" "I have a nickname for you. It's perfect." Katie turned on her heel, nearly making Twitch slam into her. "Tell me." Twitch actually looked nervous. "It's umm...Mustang."

Zigzag and Hannah had sort-of slipped into their own little world on the way to "work." Talking back and forth, they soon knew nearly everything about each other. "I've got your nickname, Hannah." Zigzag informed Hannah rather suddenly. Hannah's eyebrows raised in spite of herself. "Okay, I'm curious now. What is it?" Zigzag smiled. "Well, since you have 5 cats at home, and your name IS Hannah, so now it's Kat!" He smiled proudly.

Later as the teens were working, Mr. Man drove up in his clunky light blue truck. (no...Twitch didn't start twitching, b/c he didn't like that old thing.) When he got out he walked over to the edge of where they were all digging and made an announcement. "Kids. I think I have someone in this truck you might remember." With that the other door of the truck opened and out stepped Stanley Yelnats.

Mandy had just gotten out of her hole to get water when Stanley had stepped out. She came within a hair of falling right back in again. He caught her eye with a pleasant surprised look dancing across his face. "Umm...Mr. Man. I didn't know we had girls at the camp now."

Mr. Man look embarrass. "We...umm...had a minor mistake made sir." The boy caught the last word and look over at Stanley questionably.

He smiled. "Yeah. Well, since I own this camp now..."

He barely said this before the boys started cheering and yelling and laughing all at the same time.

Armpit walked up to Stanley and threw his arms around him. Poor Stanley.

"Ah. Umm...Armpit man! Put it down..." Stanley started walking backwards to try to get away from the smell.

"Stanley, look out!"

But before he had any time to think Stanley fell right into a hole. Mandy's hole. (I'll leave this part to your imagination.) Mr. Man walked over. "Not for business. We are going to stop digging right now." He half grinned. "But this still is a detention camp. We'll need to come up with some other way to "help" these kids."

Stanley crawled out of the hole, pulling Mandy up after him. As Katie looked over at Mandy she smiled. Mandy looked like she was totally lost in her own world. But now that Katie thought about it...so were Hannah and Zigzag. And what was happening between her and Twitch was too weird for words. Another thing that had happened was that morning Katie had been walking and, (surprise!) Twitch hadn't been anywhere where he could see her, she tripped and fell on her face, scraping her knee.

FLASHBACK

(about a minuet later)

"Mustang, are you ok? I mean I was in line getting my shovel when all of a sudden I just had this feeling you were hurt so I came to see. Is your knee okay?"

END FLASHBACK

Yeah, it had been weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dig it

The next few day passed pretty uneventful. Stanley and Mandy were always together, Hannah and Zigzag's favorite hobby was to talk and hold hands. As for Katie and Twitch...Twitch felt that Katie was still kind-of distant, but they still talked and had even been caught by Hannah holding hands. One day while everyone was in the Mess Room, Squid jumped up on the couch and announced that he thought that the guys should all teach the girls "Dig It". So it was decided. Armpit started up the beat and soon everyone was singing along. Even Katie.

dig it up oh, oh dig it

dig it up oh oh oh

dig it up oh oh dig it

dig it up oh oh oh

After about three times thought, Twitch could tell Katie was tired of all the noise and people, so without even thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Thanks. That was...interesting, but after a few times..."

"Yeah, I know. Would you mind if we took a walk?" Twitch said rather nervously.

"No! That'd be great."

So hand in hand they started walking around the holes to nowhere in particular.

Katie looked up at the star filled sky in wonder. "You know, when I was little...I had this friend down the street (he shall remain nameless) who was so sweet. We were both about ten, and for my birthday, you know what he got me? It was a certificate!" Twitch looked confused, so Katie went on. "It said something like, Katie Sanders is now the proud owner of star number 381950293. And it showed you where that star was and all. Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. I've been boring you with all these childhood memories."

"No, really, I like to hear about them. The stories. So what star was it?"

Katie looked up. "I think it's that...one. Right there."

Twitch laughed. "That's cool enough. But has anyone ever given you a hole? See? Like, the first hole I ever dug. I dedicated it to my dad. He taught me how to hotwire cars." He grinned lopsided. "The last hole I ever dig will be dedicated to you. For all those birthdays I missed."

Katie pulled her hand out of Twitch's. "No...wait. This is all too fast. And too short! The bus is coming anytime. Plus...see...there's this guy back in Virginia, where I lived before I came here...and we were going out just before I took the last car..."

Twitch stopped her. "No. You wait. I sneaked into the office yesterday and saw Mr. Man's file on you, Hannah, and Mandy. Katie, ya'll aren't going back when the next bus comes. There isn't going to be another bus coming for us. It's really hard to explain here...but Mr. Man...he is planning on kidnapping us or something and taking us out of the country. I mean, I KNOW this all sound really crazy and like something out of a book, or movie, but I heard him making the plans."

Katie's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh. Twitch. What are we...all of us...what...why?"

"I don't know...I wish I did. But he's planning this in two days. I think, if we got everyone in E and D tents to "escape" we could go for help."

Katie looked over at Twitch. He seemed so brave, like someone else she knew and missed.

At the same time somewhere else under the stars, Mandy and Stanley were walking and talking. After a while, they sat down on the edge of a hole.

"So why did you buy this camp anyways?" Mandy look over at Stanley for his answer. "Well, you know...the dirt, the heat...I love it." He teased and then flashed his "see-I'm-teasing-you grin. "Mandy? What are you going to do when you get out?" Mandy hadn't expected that. "Well, since I'm a sophomore in collage...I guess finish up there." Stanley nodded. "Yeah, I'm a senior this year...but what about after that? Anything special?" Mandy laughed remembering all her far-fetched plans she had had, not a year before. How distant they all seemed now.

Hannah walked out onto the porch of the mess room and into the cool night air that seemed to surround her and give her wings. As she started walking back to her tent, Zigzag crept up behind her as quietly as he could. Waiting until thy came to some shadows, he then jumped out from behind her, making Hannah jump and even let out a little scream.

"I got you!" Hannah's heart was now going 50 miles an hour. "Wow...Zigzag! I'm...I'm still shaking!" Then seeing her chance as they passed a hole she turned and pushed him right into it. Poor guy. Zigzag came up laughing and unhurt. Soon, they were both laughing until their sides hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Last Hole

That night, one by one, Twitch took each of the boys out into the "holily" desert and told them what he had told Katie. They had to escape. The next night they would. They had to dig one more hole. Katie did the same with the girls and soon everyone was as "packed" as they could be.

The next day as they were walking out to the holes, hardly anyone made more noise than they had to. No one talked, (except the couples!) and no one laughed.

When they started diggings, however, as the thought hit them that this was the last hole they would dig...smiles started to break out. A few kids even started to laugh. By two o'clock, even the girls were done with their holes. When Katie climbed out of her hole, Twitch pulled her over to his, then said, "You know who I dedicated this hole to?" Katie looked over at Twitch out of the corner of her eye. "Really?" Twitch looked surprised. "Didn't I say I would?" Then he turned to all the kids in D and E and shouted, "Are we ready? Let's go!" With that everyone started walking away from the mess hall, Mr. Man, the wreak room, the tents, and the terrible food.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Desert

Since it was about 3 when they left, walking through the desert was like being cooked in an oven at 500 degrees. Celsius. They had about 5 extra water bottle and 15 boxes of cereal that Magnet had "come across." (not to mention the three candy bars!) Magnet had also managed to get some extra clothing, and no one could see why they had needed the clothes, or at least until Katie figured out (from reading her book Cherokee: how they survive) that they could hold them over their heads and at least have some shade. The only other things they had were 50 yards of rope, (poor Twitch had to hold that) 5 extra pairs of shoes, and the clothes they had on their backs. Some of the guys even took off their orange jump-suits so all they had on were shorts and a white t-shirt.

After about 2 hours of steady walking, X-Ray came up to Twitch and asked, "So, where are we going? We can probably only last about 6 days...walking 8 miles a day...that's only 48 miles at the most..."

Just as he was talking, he felt something hit the top of his head. "Hey, stop throwing water! That's all we have! Who did that?" No one answered. Magnet said, "Hey, I felt it too..." They all looked up and to their amazement... "RAIN!?" X-Ray realized he needed a nice big helping of humble pie. (ï)

The rain fell and fell. It came down in waves and was so thick the group had to cluster together to make sure they didn't lose anyone.

Twitch stopped suddenly, making the whole group stop and bang into one another, because Twitch was in the front. "Do ya'll hear that?" He shouted over the rain. Katie listened along with everyone else. What they heard was far from pleasant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Flood

Twitch's face grew white. "Its...rushing water..." he said only loud enough for Katie to hear since she was standing closest to him. "Everyone...RUN! It's a flood!!" Everyone started running blindly, pushing and shoving trying to get somewhere that didn't exist.

"Twitch! What are we going to do?!" Katie yelled over the screaming and the rushing of the water. "Just hold on to me!" Katie clung to Twitch like her life depended on it. (which of course it did) Hannah buried her head on Zigzag's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. Poor Mandy, because Stanley wasn't with them, she was all alone. At least until she was pulled into a group of boys all hugging and yelling.

Then the water came. It came ripping through the desert sands and was about 10 feet high. The rain had let up a little and the teens could see the wall of water when it was about 15 feet away. Katie and Twitch closed their eyes, Hannah and Zigzag screamed, while the other crowd of boys clung to each other for dear life.

The water hit Katie and Twitch first pulling them under the dark murky water and then kept heading until it smashed full force into Hannah and Zigzag. It only then hit the others and soon no one could tell up from down, air from water, or the ground from each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the Flood

When Katie opened her eyes she saw the blinding sun glaring down at her. She rolled over and saw Twitch only a few feet away from her. But the sun was getting brighter. And why the heck was she wearing a perfectly white dress that fluttered when the wind engulfed her? She looked away from her dress for a minuet to notice Twitch holding out his hand to her. He looked dashing too. He wasn't wearing a tux, but his clothes was pretty formal. The sun was still getting brighter and nether one of them were wet. Twitch smiled, to which Katie imminently responded by a smile and laugh of her own. They took each other's hands and started walking into the sun and as they walked they noticed something really strange. Where ever they stepped, green lushes grass started to grow and spread over the dirt and sand of the desert. Soon they left a little paradise behind them. It even had palm trees. They looked once at each other, laughed and then started to run towards the brightening sun and towards heaven.

Hannah awoke sopping wet and tired. She looked to her left...no Zigzag. She turned over on her right side to look for him. There, still holding her hand, and breathing, was Zigzag. "Zigzag? Are you okay?" His eyes fluttered opened and his head turned as he looked at her. "Hmmm...I...think I am...you?" He stood up then pulled her up. "I think I'm fine. Where is everyone?" Hannah looked around only to she no one and nothing. They looked at each other. Zigzag said, "Well, let's start walking."

When Mandy woke up she was in a dog pile. On the bottom. "GUYS. GET UP." As the guys started getting up, Mandy looked around. She knew the first thing she had to do (besides get out of the dog pile) was to fine the other girls. When she finally stood up, she could see nothing but desert and dirt. _Beeping dirt..._she thought. She looked at X-Ray, who was the leader now, at least until they found Twitch, and asked, "Well, what now?"


End file.
